Resident Evil: Distant Memories/development
2011 - Start of the project Distant Memories was created in collaboration with members of what would become known as Team96 in September 2011. It was around that time that DM was originally called Dark memories. The intial location of Germany was also selected at that time for the mod's setting. On the 25th of September Team 96 member The Mortician uploaded some video content that would become the concept build of DM mainly for look and feel. The video's themselves are built in the RE1 engine showing Barry exploring a section of the mansion that would soon be created in RE2. A month later new footage was shown to the masses on October 31st 2011, for this footage each member would film some footage that would be spliced together to make one video. Team 96 member DXP also created additional footage that would be mainly promotional material showing some areas of the mansion(these would then be removed later on in DM's Development.) 2012 - The work continues A Year later on October 31st 2012 Team 96 once again created a new set of footage, this would tell a small abbridged version of the main beginning plot and show off again some new rooms again created by splicing together footage compiled by all the members of the team. 2013 - Demo announced In 2013 Team 96 Member The Moritican confirmed via the official Distant Memories Facebook page a Demo for Distant Memories would be created and be out for a 2013 release.https://www.facebook.com/redistantmemories/posts/591219774255891that The newest footage now avaliable(currently) was uploaded on September 17th 2013 this showed a selection of Team 96 member DXP's rooms showing new angles, fixed footsteps, a converted room that now acts as a save room and the use of mask data in all of them along with custom text triggers. On November 16th 2013 Team 96 user DXP posted on the official Team 96 blog confirming that DM was currently crawling at a zombie pace, that the project was indeed still been worked on and that updates would be coming soon.http://team96.bplaced.net/wordp/2013/11/wheres-is-the-fire/ Also as an additonal update on December 29th 2013 Team 96 member Mortician also confimred that DM was still in production, and not dead as some people were speculating due to lack of updates. In that update he confirmed the 2013 demo release had been delayed and would be put back to 2014 to allow Team 96 too upgrade and refine the demo for public release.http://team96.bplaced.net/wordp/2013/12/from-the-labs/ 2014 - Slow Development.. In January 2014 Team 96 member DXP compiled a new blog post covering the entire 'reskin' debate (due to some claims). This covered how DM itself was created from its infancy upto what it is now, in that blog post he also announced one of Team 96's tools known as RDT2Obj that was used to create custom room data. A gif showing a new room from DM was also shown. In March of this year Team 96 Member The Mortician announced via the 123 modding forums that he had created another tool that allows team 96 too create custom room data that is the successor to RDT2Obj, it takes the form of plugins used in 3d modelling applications Blender and Autodesk Maya.http://z4.invisionfree.com/Resident_Evil_1_2_3/index.php?showtopic=2856&view=getnewpost On that day also Team 96 member DXP writes up about the said plugins on the official Team 96 Dev Blog.http://team96.bplaced.net/wordp/2014/03/introducing-another-team-96-appwith-working-examples/ a few months later the project was dropped due to lack of communication between team members, one member claimed, however, I'd like everyone to rest assured the project is "in hiatus" and not actually completely dead. 2015 - Future & Fate A proof of concept tech demo of a Unity port of the game was showcased on the Facebook page.https://www.facebook.com/redistantmemories/posts/881130051931527 Sources